Je suis l'enfant soleil
|year = 1979 |position = 3rd (Final) |points = 106 (Final) |previous = "Il y aura toujours des violons" |next = "Hé, hé M'sieurs dames"}}"Je suis l'enfant soleil" (English: I am the Sun Child) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem, performed by Anne-Marie David. This was her second and final appearance, having given Luxembourg its fourth win sixteen years earlier on home soil in Luxembourg City with the song "Tu te reconnaîtras". It finished in 3rd place with 106 points. Lyrics French= (La lala… la lala… la lala…) Il est arrivé du nord Et moi, j’étais une enfant soleil Il a dit des mots plus forts Et plus doux que le coton du ciel Il a partagé le pain Et mon père lui a donné un lit «Tu commenceras demain, près du chêne gris» Je n’ai pas rêvé de lui Je ne dormais pas Etendue au pied du chêne gris Je guettais son pas Et tout un hiver brûlant Notre amour a fait chanter la terre Comme un recommencement, comme une prière Il était un homme-neige Et moi, j’étais une enfant soleil Le printemps sur son manège Déroulait pour nous ses arcs-en-ciel S’il avait voulu partir Je n’aurais même pas su pleurer J’aurais gardé le sourire qu’il m’avait donné Quand des hommes sont venus Je n’ai pas compris Au-devant de moi il a couru Vers le chêne gris Mais sans qu’il ait rien pu faire Le piège s’était fermé sur lui Ils ont remercié mon père, puis ils sont partis Il est retourné au nord Et moi, j’étais une enfant soleil Il avait ses mains dehors Et sur son dos le coton du ciel Il a partagé le pain Et mon père lui a donné un lit Ce jour-là me paraît loin, près du chêne gris Hé, reviens Je suis l’enfant soleil Hé, reviens Je suis l’enfant soleil Soleil, soleil |-| Translation= (La lala… la lala… la lala…) He came from the north And I was a sun child He said words stronger And softer than the cotton of the sky He shared the bread And my father gave him a bed: “You’ll begin tomorrow, close to the grey oak” I didn’t dream of him I didn’t sleep Stretched out near the grey oak I was on the lookout for his step And an entire burning winter Our love made the earth sing Like a renewal, like a prayer He was a snow-man And I was a sun child Spring on its merry-go-round Unrolled its rainbows for us If he wanted to leave I wouldn’t even have known how to cry I would have kept the smile that he had given me When men came I didn’t understand He ran ahead of me Towards the grey oak But he couldn’t do anything The trap was closed on him They thanked my father, then they left He returned to the north And I was a sun child He had his hands outside And on his back the cotton of the sky He shared the bread And my father gave him a bed That day seems far away for me, close to the grey oak Hey, come back I’m the sun child Hey, come back I’m the sun child Sun, sun Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French